A regular high school thing
by mz.riku
Summary: Its the first day of school at destiny high school and there's 2 new students named sora and cloud what happens when riku and sephiroth warms things up a bit! read more cuz im not good at summaries ON HOLD!
1. Welcome to Destiny High!

-1Hey I hope yall like my story PLZ review PLZ! And this is a Riku x Kairi ,Cloud x Sephiroth and Sora x Selphie fic and other pairings may occur.

A regular high school thing

Riku POV

"_Riku wake up its time to go to school you jackass_", Sephiroth said after being grumpy in the morning. "_Why don't you just shut up and get out of my room_", Riku said.

I woke up and got out of my bed with a bad headache and messy hair, it was my junior year at destiny high school and lucky for me I was one of the popular guys at school. After I took a cold shower I put on some baggy pants with a black shirt and some black air forces to go with them. Soon as I was done I went downstairs and saw my mom with a warming smile on her face then my brother with a about time face.

"_Well its about time you shown up for breakfast _", Sephiroth said with an annoying voice. "_Be nice Sephiroth its his first day of 11th grade you should be happy_", Riku mom said with happy feeling inside her. "_Why don't we just go to school ok _", sephiroth said while grabbing the keys to his car. I said goodbye to my mom and followed sephiroth to his red sports car. " _I don't know why mom always act that way around you, when I was a junior she wasn't surprised _", sephiroth while starting the car up. "_Well I guess mom like me more than you I guess_", Riku said all proudly. " _You know what I could have let your ass ride the bus this morning_", sephiroth being mean as always. "Well you didn't get over it big bro", Riku sighed.

Sora POV

"_Hey cloud have you seen my socks_?", Sora asked quickly. _No bro I haven't , and hurry up we're going to be late for school_", Sora's big brother cloud said while going downstairs. "_Finally, I found them_" Sora said relieved. After Sora put on his socks and shoes he quickly went downstairs said goodbye to his mom and caught up with the blonde haired man who was walking to school . "_Hey cloud do you know where the school is because we just moved here and…"_Cloud cut him off saying "_Yes I do so don't worry about ok_. _Ok_", Sora said slowly.

Riku POV

" _Finally we're at school_" Riku said with a about time look. "_Yea why don't you get out the car then_", sephiroth said to the young sliver haired man. "Fine your fricking idiot anyway", Riku said with a low tone voice. Soon as I got out of the car I saw my beautiful girl Kairi. She was almost the perfect girl anybody could imagine going out with, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. "_Hey Kairi_" , Riku yelled from a distance. Kairi heard me and ran to me giving me a big hug. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said" _hey Riku I_ _missed you so much_!" "_I miss you too Kairi_ ", Riku said . "_Do you know that there's a new boy at this school_", Kairi asked kind of excited. "_No_", I said wanting to know more . "_Well he has brown hair and I heard his name was Sora or something, but I gotta go I'll_ _see ya later ok_", Kairi said with happiness inside her " _Ok _" , with that I kissed her and went on to find Tidus.

Cloud POV

"_Wow this school is big_", I said amazed , Then bumped into a long sliver haired guy. "_Oh im sorry_ ", I said kind scared. "_Its okay_ ", the sliver haired guy said. "_Are you new here_", he asked "_Yea I just moved here_", I said very quickly "_Oh you're a senior this year_ _right_", _Yea_", not paying any attention to him at all. "_Well my name is Sephiroth but nice meeting you_", he said then he walked away. "_WAIT, don't you want to know my name_?" , I asked confused

TBC

I hope you like it so far but the next chapter will be coming up soon so stay tuned! Oh yea PLZ review.


	2. Getting to Know

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT U KNOW HOW THINGS GET IN THE WAY ANYWAYS HERES PART 2!!PLZ REVIEW

--

Sephiroth POV

I immediately went downstairs and saw my lazy boyfriend and Kairi making out like always instead of going to class. "Aren't yall suppose to be in class?" I asked very concerned even though i wasn't. "Yea but we just need sometime alone". Riku said with Kairi blushing so hard. "Well you know about that new boy cloud and his brother...Umm I forgot his name". Me thinking real hard. "Sora" Kairi said with such excitement. "Yea that's him" I felt so dumb at the moment. "Yea I know Sora but I never came across Cloud". Riku said concerned "Well he bumped into me just now and its just something about him makes me wonder i think ive seen him somewhere before." This is the first time that I have thinked about a boy alot! "Seph are you ok?" Riku asked. I thought am I.

Kairi POV

There's something wrong with Sephiroth he's acting kinda strange over some dude that just moved here...Im starting to think twice about him now. All of the sudden the bell rung and me and Riku went back upstairs while Sephiroth went back down another staircase. Riku went to his next class and I went to my science class. I went to sit down and the new boy Sora was sitting beside me. "Hey Kairi!" Sora said it all cheerfully like his world is fine."Hey" I said it very quietly. And for that whole period he was lookin at my friend Selphie. "Do you like her?" I asked out of the open."Who! What?" Sora after getting him outta Selphieland "Do you like Selphie?" I asked again "No I just thinks she's pretty and all." Yea right Sora you know you like Selphie.

Cloud POV

I wonder why that silver haired dude didnt ask me for my name? Was I strange looking or what? I dont know but he sure does look familar. After sitting in 2nd period doing nothing but watch lil disney movies, I decided to just walk out and Skip a little bit more. I went down one of the longest hall ever which leads to gym. When I got to the gym I saw a mini version of that dude, he looked the same way but he had shorter hair. "Hey aren't you Cloud?" He said "Yes i am why?" How does he know my name! "Oh nothing its just that my brother Sephiroth said you bumped into him earlier today". they boy said calmly. "Well My name is Riku and are you trying out for something?" Why do you wanna know for "No im just learning my way around." Me looking all around. "Oh ok well ill see you around." He went back to his activities in the gym and im wondering why are they so nice??

Sora

Sitting in science class was a blast because of that girl that sitting beside me "Selphie". She's a very pretty girl and I seemed to blush every time she walk pass me. I really didn't like this school at the beginning but now its not so bad.

--

Hope yall like chapter 2 Ill try to update earlier this time guys!! PLZ REVIEW thx Mz. Riku


End file.
